User talk:Oswaldiscool
Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to ask me any questions you may have about the wiki. I'm likely to respond within a week. ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to Epic Mickey Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Blue.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- OswaldEvile (Talk) 16:37, March 23, 2012 Can you please tell me where you got the blotworxs photo? I got the picture from http://www.stitchkingdom.com/disney-epic-mickey-two-review-20100/ Oswaldiscool 22:59, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Whrer do you get these pictures?? Let me know so I can post some!!!!! EpicMickeyLover10121998 13:03, March 25, 2012 (UTC)EpicMickeyLover10121998 Hey i am epicmickeylover10121998s sister And I say Donald is a WIMP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO I DON'T THINK THAT IS A GOOD IDEA. Mickeyiscool1999 13:20, March 25, 2012 (UTC)Mickeyiscool1999 HELLLLPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! do you know where the gremlins are in lonesome manor that destroy the bettleworx genorators????? EpicMickeyLover10121998 20:29, March 26, 2012 (UTC)EpicMickeyLover10121998 Hey, welcome back! Yes, when I found the Wiki it was fairly dead... We managed to keep it active though! Regarding the fangame - It was made by fellow admin RadSpyro. I'm not sure if they ever made it public though, or just kept it between friends. Gremlin Prescott 01:01, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, dude! I screenshotted it myself through my phone, lol. You can use it too, if you want! That's what I screenshotted it for! :3 Huh? Please sign your posts. It would be a great help. :3 Oswaldiscool (talk) 21:17, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Not too bad! Story is all thought out, script is pretty much complete, I'm just trying to find an additional artist to help me with some aspects. -'RadSpyro ' I can help with art, as I'm pretty experienced with 2D art and texture design. Oswaldiscool (talk) 12:21, April 4, 2015 (UTC) If you could, that would be a huge help! Just let me know if you're still interested in being an artist. -'RadSpyro ' 21:59, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I still am! I wish we could get in contact easier, as I can't check this everyday. Maybe we could email eachother? My email is {REMOVED: email inactive, contact me here} Oswaldiscool (talk) 17:04, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Hiya, sorry for bothering you, but since being a big Gremlin Prescott fan I've just wanted to ask you if you find something about Prescott in the PC files? You mentioned audio files right? I once posted a video about a developer who animated the character's mouth, and in that video Prescott had a scrapped line. Regards Unknown-1995 Unknown-1995 (talk) 20:46, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I haven't done too much looking yet. I have found mentionings of test stages for Prescott's boss battle. I have noticed when playing Epic Mickey 2 that when you do a spin attack on Prescott, he'll look annoyed and look as if he's saying something, but makes no sound. I found a file in the audio folder for Prescott's reactions, but I can't seem to open it. I'd ask GremlinPrescott or RadSpyro if they found anything. They've gone more digging than I have. - Oswaldiscool 21:00, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Just wanted to let you know that as of today, we're moving all EM talk to Discussions! I've been meaning to upload my findings to TCRF for aaaages. We've uncovered a whole load of stuff which isn't online yet, but me and Prescott have been really busy as of late. -'RadSpyro ' 01:07, January 18, 2017 (UTC) That's totally fine! No rush at all. Oh yeah, I didn't realize that link expired. Here's a new one: https://discord.gg/j9wDmVG - Oswaldiscool 01:43, January 18, 2017 (UTC) I will have to get back to you on that! It's been awhile since I hacked either games, but I do remember that some of my findings were done the 'old' way (changing values in the game itself). Sorry I haven't been too active lately, I've been really busy. -'RadSpyro ' 19:22, February 7, 2017 (UTC) No problem! Right now, the way I have been loading levels in the first game was by changing the first level that loads when the game is started (the menu) to the path of a level file. There are a lot of interesting .gsa files, but many of them don't load either because they don't exist anymore, or .gsa files may only be for portion of the levels. Still doing a lot of excivating, will probably do a post on all my findings eventually for future reference. - Oswaldiscool 17:55, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Mind if I barge in here? The leaked PC version was originally found on PirateBay. I think some Youtube videos referenced it for the required crack to play it as well, but I don't know if they're still around or if Prescott still has the leaked version on their computer. -'RadSpyro ' 14:58, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Hey! Sorry for my delay. Yes, the bots will be fine. In fact, would you be interested in an admin position? Neither me nor Prescott are leaving the wiki, but we do have other commitments right now. It would be great to have another active admin here. -'RadSpyro ' 19:19, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Sure! I've been here for quite awhile and know how things work. Currently working on cleaning up the wiki to make pages consistent and more organized, which will take awhile. - Oswaldiscool 19:27, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Great! I've just discovered that only Prescott can actually give admin rights on this wiki. I'll be speaking with them later today, so I'll let them know! -'RadSpyro ' 19:39, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Alrighty :) - Oswaldiscool 19:46, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Yep, that rule is still there. And I'm SO sorry, I forgot to let Prescott know about your admin position. I'll ask them right now! -'RadSpyro ' 19:38, May 22, 2017 (UTC) No problem-o - Oswaldiscool 20:38, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Hello! Woah, I am REALLY sorry that I haven't been active lately. Rad tells me you'd be okay with becoming an admin, so I'll gladly give you that position. Thank you for keeping everything together in our absence! I still love Epic Mickey, but I haven't really had a great deal of time to really focus on expanding this wiki lately. If you do need me for anything though, please continue to poke me. I should be a bit quicker with my replies. Gremlin Prescott 22:05, June 5, 2017 (UTC) I got them from one of the concept artists' portfolios. I hate to not be able to give more but the website is really obscure and I have very little hope of finding it again. I'll try and find it again. User:SuperLuigiBros2013 (User talk:SuperLuigiBros2013) 18:51, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Hi. I have a question about Epic Mickey 2. I found out that if you spin the gear on a projector screen then you can go back to the cinema. This feature is added after you first use the cinema projector screen. Is this a glitch or is it a really cool feature to unlock.Pizzaaaaaaaaaaa (talk) 16:41, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Hello. I am confused. I was playing the first epic mickey game and when I got to the battle of bog easy there was a slobber at the square. I have beaten the game 13 times and of all those times I have seen that slobber 4 times. I am just wanting to know if anyone else noticed this beast roaming the square.Pizzaaaaaaaaaaa (talk) 03:45, July 6, 2017 (UTC) I added something on the Epic Mickey 2 page, and IT WAS NOT VANDALISIM! it was a tip on how to watch The Skeleton Dance cartoon. OswaldFan2006 (talk) 18:49, August 27, 2017 (UTC)Me Wrong quote Hello, the quote is wrong on the main page, it says"---Mickey Mouse" when I believe it is Gus who said that. --Hart New Bob (talk) 01:05, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for pointing that out! It's fixed now. No idea why I put Mickey's name there. - Oswaldiscool 09:52, September 25, 2017 (UTC) No problem! You guys do it really fast on here!--Hart New Bob (talk) 16:08, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Hey, OSWALDISCOOL the page MICKEY vs Mizrabel is fan art so it WOULD be best if you DELETED it. Hey, I FEEL THE PAGE HENRIETTAS FATHER NEEDS TO BE DELETED ABOUT YOU? So,there was a page for animatronic goofy that has been vandalized. I tried my best to fix it,but I don't know if whoever did it will stop.--Jakaboo (talk) 19:30, May 17, 2018 (UTC)Your pal,jakob The mizrabel page was deleted P.S. Animatronic goofy has been vandalized plz help. I've given the user who vandalized the Animatronic Goofy page a lifetime ban and reverted it. I have zero tollerance for vandalism, so thanks for letting me know. I can't see anything wrong the the Mizrabel page. Could you clarify what's wrong with it? - Oswaldiscool 21:55, May 18, 2018 (UTC) The mizrabel page used to have fanart but it's gone now. Hey Oswald, I was wondering since all of the admins but you are nearly inactive, is there any chancchance I could become an admin? Pnut5923 (talk) 20:02, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Wiki partners We've added the logo of the Epic Mickey Wiki to the Scrooge McDuck Wiki homepage! Drleevezan (talk) 03:15, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Idk who else is playing this in 2019 just wondering if the submission is alright... I guess if anyone has better capture software they can change it right? in the meantime I could add a few more pictures. Zziggarot (talk) 16:02, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Hey hey hey Oswald, It's me-Sharky! I was just stopping by to say hi! And also to ask a question... I haven't been able to figure out how to change my avatar because it keeps saying the file is too big. Not really sure if you or anyone can help.. R.I.P. Anyways, thanks for welcoming me to the Wiki and I'm super glad to be here!I hope to one day reach Admin status!! >:D --Sharkythegecko (talk) 19:58, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Main page footer First of all hello. You may not know, but the official Gaming Footers were recently retired by Fandom staff. As such, the current footers are outdated and not going to be updated by Staff anymore. Me and a few other users are looking for alternatives to replace them, and I'm currently tending to the Platformer Games Footer. Would it be possible for you to replace the current footer on the main page with this one? Welcome to your doom! 17:14, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me to the Wiki! I'm ready to help out with anything you need. Although there isn't anything new about the games right now, I see that there is still a small dedicated fan group out here. I've played through Epic Mickey once and Epic Mickey 2 4 times. I'm really suprised to see such a cool fan group here, and ready to help out if you need it! Hey, Os, I goofed on the restore the pipes article. Can you please tell me how to edit it? Thanks! Thanks, Os! If you don't mind I have one more question- The Fandom main site says that there's an Edit button somewhere on each article page. I'm using the Fandom site on mobile and I can't seem to find that button anywhere. Oops, I guess you already answered that. Sorry! Thanks for the greeting. I wish I hadn't destroyed the final boss on Epic Mickey: The Power of Two in the first place. I bet things will be better off if I have reformed the final boss rather than destroying the final boss. Lionroleplayer402 (talk) 16:45, December 17, 2019 (UTC) Hi again, it's me, Mess-it-up CybermanHorsecollar. I'm so new to Fandom that I've messed everything up again. Hopefully the Restore the Pipes article is presentable now. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything without messing it up. Thanks for putting up with stupids like me! I didn't know you even had to use a signature to sign talk pages- can we update to the text box-type talk pages that most wikis use now? If not that's okay, but it sure makes it hard for mobile users. I'm on pc now so... I better just be quiet. Sorry for the problems!CybermanHorsecollar (talk) 23:43, January 16, 2020 (UTC)CybermanHorsecollar aka the Mess it up guy Hi OswaldisCool! Thanks for touching up my articles and all that. I knew they needed links and stuff like that but wasn't sure how to add them. I better read the help pages before any other messy attempts. I guess I'm kinda like Mickey- better watch that I don't thin out a whole universe. About being new- it's actually really cool that other people are still playing EM. If you check on YouTube there are still some kids and others that post playthroughs of the game. I don't know if you're part of the Xbox community or not, but EM2 just got put on the Xbox One last year. Some games just don't get old- I'm considering if I should do a 5th run through Epic Mickey 2. On another note, is it possible for us to have an Epic Oswald page? I know the Epic Team (developers of the game) have a wiki, but last I checked it was minimally managed. If you're not too familiar with Epic Oswald, it is loosely based on Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland and The Thinner Disaster in'' Epic Mickey''. Of course, it is also a fan game, and we don't usually talk about fan stuff on this wiki- but there's never been an actual EM fan game before, except for another by the Epic Team called Epic Mickey 2D. ''Here's the link- just be forewarned that the comment section is definitely not polite and that the game is a almost blatant rip off of ''Epic Mickey Power of Illusion. The Epic Team did not directly develop this game- they sorta sponsored it. I have downloaded it before but it is a little buggy. The download is not a scam. https://gamejolt.com/games/em2d/386262 Sorry for bothering you- thanks for all the hard work you admins do! CybermanHorsecollar (talk) 22:36, January 17, 2020 (UTC) Plea Hi, is it possible that you could change the Epic Mickey 3 page so it can be edited? I have a picture of Pete holding Prescott from EM2's ending (much like the Disney Wiki's photo for EM3.) I think it would make a better cover-picture for the article instead of a dull reddit quote! CybermanHorsecollar (talk) 22:58, January 20, 2020 (UTC) Hi again! So sorry for the fan pages! I was just thinking that they were good ideas since we haven't had anything new lately. (In about 7 years!) So, is it possible that we could make a Fangame wiki or something? I mean, Epic Oswald is kinda important. One of our admins (I forget his username) was helping out on the Tip of Destruction, but that was cancelled since the folks making it were not as skilled of game devs as they should have been. Now, just to be clear, some fangames are really great. Take for instance Pokemon Uranium, which took 9 YEARS to make (beat that, Nintendo!). It was a massive hit, and had great online features, loads of new and old Pokemon, and didn't feature foul material like a lot of other Pokemon fangames. (It did get removed by Nintendo though, so that stinks.) Also, games like Mario and Luigi: Power Star Frenzy combine the best aspects of a game (in this case the Mario franchise) and mash it up into a fabulous mixture of awesomeness. That sounded wierd. No offense intended, but I was sure to plaster "unofficial" and "fan-made" all over each article. I also put a lot of work into them and thought they were pretty good for something I wrote. So is there a way to save them and maybe transfer them to a new wiki? One of the reasons I returned to the wiki was to help out with the new fangame coming out, so it would be nice to have a fangame wiki. Only problem is that I already tried setting one up, but I'm not prepared to run a wiki so I had no choice but to shut it down. Sorry I didn't follow the rules. Now you even had to update the Guidelines to be more clear... It's not your fault in any way, but I feel really bad about all this! CybermanHorsecollar (talk) 00:42, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Blog Page How do I make a Blog Page? Just kinda curious since there's badges for it. GoombaBroadcast (talk) 04:52, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Hey again. Don't worry, I actually have started my own wiki about a fangame I'm planning on developing, so I'm not going to worry about Epic Mickey fangames for now. Thanks for the source code thingys, though! CybermanHorsecollar (talk) 16:16, February 9, 2020 (UTC)